My Four-Leaf Clover
by second wings
Summary: They call Heero a four-leaf clover. A powerful sorceror, but powerful enough to grant his own happiness? *YAOI*~Complete~
1. Default Chapter

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: NOT A HAPPY ENDING! ANGST AND MAJOR DEATH!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: You know, what's with me and fusion fics? I hope that's  
not bad. O_o  
Oringinally, I plan this to be a 3x4, but I'm giving 1x2 a chance.^^  
  
This fic is a fusion fic with CLAMP's "Clover." I don't own the  
original idea, just this fic.  
It will NOT be exactly like Clover, so don't expect it. And you  
don't need to read Clover to understand this fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sweet little clovers  
Lay on the barren world  
No grass to tread upon   
And no flowers to meet  
  
Four leaf clovers  
Please bear your charm  
Wishing for happiness  
Wanting but happiness  
  
Clovers and clovers  
Found sunshine in its leaves  
Where it will stay  
And die within the clovers' weep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
~poem by Moon Dragon~ 


	2. Chapter 2

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: NOT A HAPPY ENDING! ANGST AND MAJOR DEATH!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Hopefully this fic will be short so I can  
work on my other fics. Please Review!  
  
**************  
  
Night wrapped around the sky in a dark blanket.   
The sweet warmth of the summer air dispersed under its weight.   
Only the cold remained in wake.  
  
The heavens look down upon a quiet and secret place.   
Its decorating lights dim in retirement and everything   
is in rest of the restless amusement park.  
  
"Higher!"  
  
The girl felt giddy in excitement. She held tighter around the   
boy's waist, feeling his soft dark hair tickling her face.  
The boy complied and pulled the reins of the mannequin horse to   
fly up higher into the sky. She couldn't believe how this boy can   
make a lifeless horse fly, but that is forgotten in their night flight.   
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
The girl looked up to meet his eyes and smiled too. "I love it!"  
She glanced down below her. Every structure became small and then   
swallowed up by darkness. They're so high up!   
But the thrill isn't enough.  
  
She needed to be free.  
  
"Keep the horse still!" She yelled at the dark hair boy.   
She tried to stand up and steadied herself.   
The boy panicked at her notion. "What are you doing! Sit down!"  
  
"No!" She stubbornly says, "I want to feel free!"   
She fully stood with her arms raised.  
  
"Stop that!" He commanded her, but it's no use.  
His fear overruled him and all lost concentration faltered the horse.   
He desperately grabbed for her hand as she stumbled off her place.   
  
"HEERO!"  
  
It was the last cry from her as the little girl   
fell into awaiting emptiness.  
  
And everything was black…  
As the stars weep a crystal tear.   
  
*********************  
  
Heero opens his cobalt eyes as her scream rings in his ears.  
  
The same dream…The same memory…  
  
He sits up from the soft matted bed as the sun shows its shine.   
Birds flit through tall trees as they sing good mornings to Heero.  
The boy just stares blankly through all that is bright.   
He feels a little prick as one bird voluntary perch on his   
bare shoulder.  
  
Lifting the bird on his finger, he strokes gently on its chest.  
  
Never soft feathers, but only hard.  
A mechanical bird.  
  
Heero sighs at the vision around him.   
Trees grow tall…but they're all artificial.  
The sky is clear blue…but is limited by the glass ceiling.  
  
The boy is like a bird in a glass cage.  
  
But he doesn't mind…doesn't care…  
  
Because there's nothing out there for him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Hello Heero."  
  
He looks up to see a small television set with mechanical wings   
to support itself. The screen flickers where his guardian's face   
appears. "Hello Wufei."  
  
"And how are you today?" His face, as young as Heero's, addresses   
him in kindness.  
  
Heero didn't reply, but looks away.  
  
"Still as your same silent self aren't you?" His Chinese guardian   
responses.  
  
"There's nothing to say." He answers in his usual monotone voice.  
  
Mechanical wings sprout out of his back, gradually but instantly.   
The same design as the birds with thin sheets as feathers and wires   
as the skeletal frame.   
  
Heero flies away from Wufei's view and soar upwards, almost reaching   
the glass ceiling. Slowing down, he finally perches on the highest   
branch there is.  
  
It's a place that doesn't provide the best scenery though.   
The glass building is so tall that Heero can only see the sky and   
nothing else.  
Nevertheless, it's a quiet place for him.  
  
And it's where his ears could hear a distant, but lovely violin song.  
  
*****************  
  
Wufei sighs as he switches off the video screen.  
It's his job to make sure of Heero's condition, but everyday he   
can't bear to look on that same emotionless face.   
'It's almost like he wants to die,' Wufei believes as he stands up.   
He leaves to a doorway that leads him to the central meeting section.  
Upon open doors, are five of his mentors and doctors. All sit in a   
circle as they wait on Wufei's arrival.   
  
"How is our four-leaf clover?" One doctor with a mechanical claw asks.  
  
"The same, Dr. J."  
  
The one named Dr. J snorts in response,   
"I know that look on your face, Wufei. You're being too sentimental!   
We don't allow that here, understand?"  
  
Wufei didn't reply.   
  
"He's right," another doctor with a brutal scar includes in.   
"Heero, as we call a four-leaf clover, is a dangerous type of sorcerer.   
Any influence of emotion or the outside world could make him desire more.   
That's why he must be alone. Always."   
  
'True,' Wufei thinks to himself, 'but is that what Heero really wants?   
Where's the justice in that?'  
  
****************  
  
The crowd roars in applause as Quatre Raberba Winner takes a grateful   
bow. The curtains fall and the spotlight fades as he ends his violin   
performance.   
  
Quatre sets his violin carefully back into its case. He wipes off a   
bead of sweat, but smiles contently.   
  
The silence interrupts for a lone pair of clapping hands,   
"Hey, Quatre! Great show!"  
  
As Quatre turns, A boy with a long braid steps out from the shadows.  
  
Quatre runs a hand through his blond locks,   
"Thanks Duo, but it's nothing-"  
  
"Nothing?!" the boy named Duo nearly shrieks,   
"If that isn't high class then I don't know what is."  
  
Quatre laughs and waves off Duo as if to dismiss him.  
But Duo just strides up to him and ruffles Quatre's hair,   
"Hey, remember that you're always the best, okay?"  
  
"But Duo-"  
  
"Uh uh! Only the best!"   
  
"But-"  
  
"I mean it."  
  
"Du-"  
  
"The best! If you disagree with me, you're getting the noogie!"   
He raises his fist in a threatening manner.  
  
Quatre's cerulean eyes grow wide. Anything but that.   
"Okay, Duo, I won't argue."  
  
Duo nods in satisfaction, "Good."  
  
Both laugh at their childish scene as Quatre finally lifts his   
violin case to signal his leave.  
"Got to go, Duo. I have to practice for another performance."   
"Alright, but keep out of trouble, you hear boy!" Duo snickers   
and they both wave farewell for now.  
  
As Duo turns to leave as well, he's taken surprised at a tall   
figure looming over him. Duo tenses, but relaxes as he realizes who   
it is. "Argh, Trowa! You and your appearing acts!"   
With a snort, he leaves him without hearing his reply.  
  
The figure's eyes, one covered by a fall of cinnamon hair,   
stone on the retreating figure. Duo is a friendly person,   
but how can everybody be fooled by his smile?   
He's so carefree, but careless. He hates him.   
Especially the close affection he shows near his beloved Quatre.  
  
"He's mine," Trowa hisses, but only the air witnesses his threats.   
  
****************  
  
RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
RIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"I'm coming! Damn you!"  
  
Quatre just arrives to his apartment when a certain annoying   
telephone starts to ring.  
He quickly jams his key into his door lock and nearly dives in   
for the awaiting telephone.  
  
With the telephone in hand, he takes in a slow deep breath. "…Hello?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Um, hello…?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Quatre thinks wearily, "All my efforts of diving and risking   
my violin comes up to nothing."  
  
He is about to put the phone back into its receiver when a   
sudden voice breaks out the silence.  
  
"Wait!"   
  
Quatre pauses and places the phone near his ear, "Hello? Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Heero…I'm a fan of your music." 


	3. Chapter 3

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: NOT A HAPPY ENDING! ANGST AND MAJOR DEATH!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Hopefully this fic will be short so I can  
work on my other fics. Please Review! ;_; I'm desperate...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I really appreciate your compliments Heero. It's not everyday a   
fan calls me personally." Quatre pleasantly says as he pours   
himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Your music is the first I ever heard," Heero replies.   
"I never heard so much emotion in one song."  
  
Quatre sets his teapot down as he steadies the phone on his shoulder,   
"Thank you very much. I love to put all my heart into my music."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Hmm?" Quatre sips his tea briefly.  
  
"How can you put so much emotion? How do you actually feel?"  
  
Quatre sets down his cup and the tea is forgotten.   
He never heard such a question, but the way Heero sounds…  
It's like he never felt such emotions.   
  
"Well," he answers slowly, "Emotions are triggered from all   
around you. Family, friends, love…For me, I get mostly   
inspired by Duo and Trowa."  
  
"Are they your family?"  
  
"No, Duo's a friend and Trowa…" Quatre mind wanders at that name.   
He would have no problem saying, "friend,"   
but is that what he wants Trowa to be?   
He so wishes for something more…  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
The blond mentally shakes himself,   
"Sorry Heero…I kind of spaced out there."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Silence clouds over the conversation.  
  
"Heero…" Quatre urges, "Why are you asking me about…feeling emotions?   
Don't you have any family or friends?"  
  
"I'm always alone." Heero says bluntly.   
"It's something I've gotten used to."  
  
"No one can get used to being alone," Quatre softly whispers.   
  
But Heero didn't hear him. "I wish I could meet Duo and Trowa too."  
  
Quatre brightens, "You would really like them! They're great friends."  
  
"What are they like?"   
  
"Well, Trowa is really quiet, but he's nice when you get to know him.   
And Duo? He could make anybody smile and laugh."  
  
"I wonder," Heero silently ponders. "If this Duo could make me smile?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei quietly watches Heero communicates this "Quatre."  
There's no phone or any vid-phone at all, but Heero somehow is   
able to speak through one of the mechanical birds as the transmitter.  
  
"So is this also one of his powers?" Wufei muses.   
There's so much unknown about a four-leaf clover's power.   
Not wondering much on what Heero can do, but on what is his limit.   
There is none…so far.   
  
This is what the scientists are afraid of. All five of them combined,   
all the technological power in the world, and nothing could possibly   
stop Heero.  
  
Heero could even free himself from this bothersome cage…   
  
Except for one thing though…  
  
"You're wrong, Heero. You can feel emotions. Just not the happier kind."   
Wufei thinks. He clicks at another computer to find the one   
Quatre named "Duo."  
  
"I'll help you Heero. I want to make your wish come true."   
Wufei adds as the name, "Duo Maxwell" blinks on the screen.   
  
~tbc~ 


	4. Chapter 4

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: NOT A HAPPY ENDING! ANGST AND MAJOR DEATH!!!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Hopefully this fic will be short so I can  
work on my other fics. Please Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm doing the right thing," he complies with himself.  
  
CLICK.  
  
"If he wasn't so close…we would have been better off."  
  
CLICK.  
  
"It will be hard…but I have the better advantage."  
  
He places the gun carefully into its holster.   
  
"I'm…I'm doing this for you Quatre…for us…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo clutches his jacket tightly as the wind turns bitter on him.   
To make it worse, it starts snowing. Everything to top off a freezing   
evening.  
  
Swatting his bangs away, he looks at the immense building.   
Its steel doors make the building more menacing as it towers over Duo.   
  
What in hell possesses him to be here?  
  
He remembers why though…most likely who too. Duo thinks   
back on his earlier conversation with an unknown stranger.  
  
"What do you want? I have other calls to catch up you know!"  
  
"I have no time either, but I want you to reconsider my invitation."  
  
"Che! And why would I do that?"  
  
"You'll…like the reward…"  
  
Duo sighs, "Well it is one big hell of an award and I'll be an idiot   
for it to pass by."  
  
He almost jumps as the awaiting doors open for him in welcome.  
  
He looks gloomy again at the building, "Then again…It's like a   
blind date! Who am I meeting anyway?"  
  
His question is unanswered as he walks hesitantly inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, Duo Maxwell I presume. Nice of you to except my invitation."  
  
It's the same man Duo talked to earlier. He's surprised to see that   
this stern face belongs to a body of the same age as Duo.  
  
"My name is Wufei." The Chinese answers.  
  
Duo snorts unkindly, "I already know that. Care to tell me the   
secrecy of this 'person' I'm meeting and the heavy security?"  
  
Wufei picks up the tone Duo offers, "That, I cannot tell.   
The person you'll meet will have the choice whether to explain   
everything to you or not."  
They are beside another heavy door entrance as Wufei proceeds to   
open it for Duo.  
  
"I must warn you though," Wufei says as the doors slowly open,   
"Be nice to him or you will be justified."  
  
"So it's a him," Duo regards. His eyes squint at the brightening   
light shining through. He walks forward and gives a yelp when   
the doors shut behind him.   
  
The outside is definitely deceiving to the inside.   
Duo practically steps in from a mechanical menace to a tropical   
lush rainforest.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
Duo shifts his attention to a descending figure from above.   
Another one of his age is flying towards him with wings!   
Not feathers like a bird, but unrealistically mechanical.   
The boy finally lands in front of Duo, his cobalt eyes questioning.   
Duo notes the newcomer's appearance. Wild, but somehow tamed brown   
hair and his clothes is nothing but a simple white button-up suit.   
Almost in an oriental style.  
  
Heero glances at the other who has a long braid and is dressed in   
dark clothing. He recognizes Quatre's description as Duo.   
His violet eyes shake in confusion. Heero doesn't want his first   
visitor to be afraid so he immediately vanishes his wings from sight.   
It disappoints him that this act makes Duo even more nervous.  
  
He gradually strides up to Duo, "Are you…are you the one who is   
visiting me?"  
  
Duo jerks back at the sound of Heero's voice, "I-I…what are you?!"  
  
"Please. Please stay. I won't hurt you." Heero tries to place a   
hand on Duo's to confirm his sincerity.  
  
Duo gazes back to those blue orbs. He couldn't help but make an   
effort at least.  
  
"Al-alright. I'll stay."  
  
His face doesn't show, but a smile seems to form in Heero's eyes.   
Duo melts at the small sight of it.   
Coming here isn't so bad after all…  
  
~tbc~ 


	5. Chapter 5

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: angst and major deaths coming up!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Ugh. Note to self: never make so many unfinished  
fics during the end of school year...*cough* Don't worry!  
Only about three more chapters left!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//A tall lanky figure stood under the shade of the blossom tree.   
Petals of spring drift down to the awaiting ground.   
He marveled at its beauty, and waited for a certain someone to   
come and complete the picture into perfection.  
Quatre came out of a stoic building, tired from his work.   
He looked surprised to see a familiar face waiting for him.  
  
"Trowa!"  
"Hello Quatre."  
"Why are you here? Were you waiting for me?"  
The figure nodded in reply. "I thought maybe I can treat you lunch-"  
"Oh, Trowa. I'm really sorry."  
Trowa tried to recover from his disappointment.   
"It's okay. You have plans?"  
"Yes. I'm supposed to meet Duo today."  
Trowa's head snapped up at that name.  
  
Quatre doesn't notice the quick reaction.   
"You're always spending time with me, Trowa.   
You should spend your time with other people.   
Do some socializing." He gave an encouraging smile,   
"It must be boring filling your time with only me."  
With that, he left.   
Trowa stood alone in his incomplete picture. //  
  
Trowa always remembers the anger and disappointment he holds now.   
It was a friendly greeting since Duo was new in town.   
But the meetings were more constant and their connection   
growing…fondly. How many times was he alone because of Duo in the way?  
  
Things will change once Trowa's through with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So your name's Heero?"  
  
Heero nods at Duo's question.  
  
Duo is quite stuck on what to do next. He met those who were shy,   
but Heero is practically reserved. They're currently sitting on a   
grassy hill and doing nothing but examine each other at a distance.   
"Maybe that's why I'm here," Duo muses, "Heero needs me to show him   
how to have some fun!"  
It startles Heero when the braided one jumps up in anticipation.   
He wonders why Duo is showing such energy. "Duo?"  
  
Duo gives Heero a confident smile, "Why are we cooped up in here?   
The sun's shining, so we should do something about it!"  
  
He nearly sweatdrops when all Heero can do is look at him with a   
questioning air.  
  
"Well…" Duo thoughtfully scratches his head,   
"we can go to the movies, the park, get some chow…I'm kind of   
getting hungry anyway…" He realizes that he's just talking to   
himself again. He sighs, "Man, this is even harder than a date!"  
  
"A date?"  
  
"Eh?" Duo's eyes meet Prussian blues. "A date," Heero persists,   
"what is a date?"  
  
"Um, a date? A date is…well…two people spending time together.   
Yeah, that's it!" Duo interprets. "And I'm taking you on a date!"   
Duo mentally slaps himself. That did not come out right…  
Heero didn't mind, instead he gazes out the windows.   
"I'm not permitted to go outside-"  
"Who says?" Duo interrupts as he abruptly snatches Heero's hand   
into his. "That Wufei guy? You shouldn't be stuck here forever!   
Come on!" Heero can't imagine the strength Duo has when he's   
practically pulled across the artificial grass.  
  
Duo feels certain of what he's doing. That is, until he meet the   
iron doors still locked in his way. He looks around for any sign   
of opening, but nothing.  
Duo glances back at Heero in confusion.   
"Um, how do you open the doors…?"  
  
Heero takes a moment to consider before letting his hand drop   
out of Duo's. He approaches the doors and simply hovers his hand   
above its surface.  
"What the hell are you-" Duo stops in mud-sentence as the doors   
instantly open apart. Duo just stands there with his mouth gaping   
wide as Heero waits patiently.   
  
Many questions fill Duo's head since he came to this building.   
He suspects of Heero's ability, but…  
Duo lock eyes with Heero. The blue eyes seem to hold many hidden   
emotions within that empty void. They need to be filled again with   
a brighter light. Duo is surprised at his conviction.   
Right now, there's nothing more important than showing this   
boy the outside.  
  
Duo smiles warmly, "Let's go." He takes Heero's hand gently   
and both left the vacant cage.   
  
~tbc~  
  
Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: angst and major deaths coming up!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
Note: Sorry about the delay. I have exams and projects due coming  
up. I probably won't update very soon, but I'll try. Thanks for waiting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come out, Heero."  
  
"No."  
  
"It can't be that bad!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Duo sighs, running a hand down his face. Heero's "white Chinese"   
attire does not fit with the modern world. In fact,   
it sticks out like a sore thumb. He brought Heero to the nearest   
thrift shop and Duo even insisted on paying, but…  
  
"That's it Heero! You're coming out of that damn dressing room   
right now!" Duo's hand pokes in behind the curtains and retrieves   
a protesting Heero out of safe cover. Duo steps back and nods   
approvingly.  
  
Heero is finally wearing something normal.   
Nothing too special really…just a dark green tank top   
and worn out blue jeans.  
"Wow. In his skinny form, Heero's pretty built…" Duo muses.   
Heero shuffles nervously under his gaze, "Duo…I don't like this.   
I feel so…bare." Heero emphasizes his point by covering his chest   
and arms. Duo laughs, "Don't worry about it! It's better than being   
stuffed up in that white suit, right?" He motions Heero to follow him,   
"Let's hurry or we'll be late for the movie!"  
  
After Duo had paid for the clothes, they went off going deeper   
into busier streets. Heero is amazed by the energy moving about him.   
Left and right are people walking, laughing and talking.   
He can feel the motion of speeding cars passing by. The roar of crowds,   
car horns and airplanes ring in his ears. It's almost overwhelming,   
but Heero didn't mind. He feels like he belongs here…away from the   
dead still trees and the eternal lonely silence.  
  
In seconds, Duo and Heero are at the movie theater. Heero watches   
Duo paying money and receiving pieces of paper. "What is that for?"  
Duo holds up the papers with a flashing smile. "They're tickets.   
The people here will know that we already paid so we can see the movie."   
Interrupting any questions to come, Duo just lightly tugs Heero into   
the movie theater.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero's eyes shift left to right. He didn't understand his   
surroundings. A huge blank screen lay before him, but what's   
most intimidating is the complete blackness in the room. Currently,   
Duo's getting "snacks" and told Heero to save the seat for him.   
Heero wanders why would anybody "steal" the seat…  
…Until a person sits on it.  
"Um, excuse me." Heero asks the stranger beside him.   
"This seat is already taken." The man sneers at him,   
"It's a free country, so buzz off moron!"   
Heero was never yelled at in his life. He's used to the kind   
ministrations from Wufei and Duo. He feels a new, first sensation   
in him…the feeling of anger.  
"This seat is saved for someone," Heero glares,   
"get off or I'll have to hurt you."  
The stranger is about to yell back when, "You heard him."   
He turns around to find Duo glowering down at him.   
"I have a date here that I don't want to spoil."   
The man looks shocked. Duo's voice lowers dangerously,   
"That's right, you heard me, a date. Got a problem with homosexuals?   
Just leave quietly…I don't want to waste my energy on you."   
The stranger mumbles and proceeds to walk away. Duo sidesteps his   
path, but he can still hear the muttering words of   
"gays" and "queers" along the way.  
Heero curiously, but with concern, looks at Duo as he sits down. "Duo…?"  
Duo shakes off the strained atmosphere, "It's alright Heero."   
After a beat of silence, he brings out a large bucket of popcorn   
to Heero. "Popcorn? It's really good!" Duo smiles reassuringly.   
Heero smiles after Duo and takes a handful of popcorn from the   
large pail. He sniffs cautiously at the food before popping it   
into his mouth.   
  
Heero's eyes widen as his mouth sparks into life.   
The popcorn is like nothing he ever tasted before! Its saltiness   
brings out an unsatisfying feeling and an upcoming addiction.   
He needs more popcorn!  
The movie starts, but Heero pays no attention as he devours the   
popcorn non-stop.   
  
~tbc~  
  
Keep reviewing please! 


	7. Chapter 7

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: angst and major deaths  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero is already bored with the movie before him.   
He doesn't even understand the plot…something about aliens and outer   
space. He sighs but Heero is interrupted by something that   
sounds…sloppy is the word to describe it.   
He directs his attention to a young man and woman in front of him.   
Heero is horrified to see their mouths and tongues pressing against  
one another. 'Are they trying to eat each other?' Heero wonders.   
It seems that Duo is disgusted too, "Hey!" The couple ignores him.   
"Hey Romeo! We can hear your tonsils dancing around!   
Some of us are trying to watch a movie here!"   
Other murmurs confirm that they agree with Duo.   
The couple finally stops but gives a scorn look at Duo before   
giving attention to the screen.   
  
"Duo?" Heero speaks up, "What were they doing?" Duo's eyes didn't   
leave the screen, "Eh? Oh, it's called kissing, Heero.   
Something special shared between two people, but kissing can be   
more decent than that!" Duo's hand fumbles for popcorn but finds   
only crumbs instead. He blinks before returning to the screen,   
'Eh, I must be hungrier than I thought…'  
Without knowing, Heero glances at Duo, then to the couple and back   
to Duo. Heero concerns himself about the term "kissing" throughout   
the whole movie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun is on its way to set when crowds begin to leave the theatre.   
"Finally it's over!" Duo exclaims as he stretches his arms.   
"Did you like the movie, Heero?"   
Heero regards Duo, "It was fine." He feels something soft on his   
face and looks up. Thousands of small white flakes descend its way   
down to the Earth. Heero stands there astonished at the display.   
He's afraid of touching it as if all would disappear because of him.   
He didn't notice as Duo places a jacket on his shoulder.   
"Geez, it's snowing again. Sorry for not buying you a jacket.   
Mine will have to do for now."  
  
"Duo, what is this?" Heero studies a flake on his hand.   
Duo laughs, "It's snow! It's nice, but it brings nasty colds."   
Duo tries to guide Heero out of the snow when Heero stops in his   
tracks. "Eh?" Duo follows Heero's gaze at a large towering ferris wheel.   
"Is that Fairy Park?" Heero whispers.  
"Um yeah, but it's closed. We can't go any rides today."  
Heero raises pleading eyes to Duo, "Please, I need to go there."  
Duo sighs. Who can resist a face like that? "Alright."  
  
Duo hesitantly leads Heero to the abandoned park.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo looks around nervously and shivers at the state of the amusement   
park. Just as he said, the park is empty. Only looming shadows   
accompany the darkness and the stars as the only witnesses.   
Duo didn't like the silent atmosphere, but Heero seems unnerved at all.   
Heero strides indifferently as he leads Duo to the far side of the   
park. They meet an empty area where only dust and weeds spread.   
The area looks as an unnecessary space, except for a small mound in   
the middle. The mound looks to be in special care as it is shaved   
clean from the weeds. Then Duo notices a few standing stones that   
mark the mound's existence. Duo keeps silent as Heero kneel before   
the mound with respect. 'A grave,' Duo reflects, 'that mound is a grave.'  
  
Without glancing back at Duo, Heero places a hand on the ground.   
After a few seconds, glorious white buds flourish the weeded area!   
One bud after another, clovers wind around the buds in a loving matter.   
Finally, the buds open their petals like a twirl of a white dress.   
Heero automatically picks up a flower and lay it gently on the still   
bared mound. Duo absorbs the current event with no reply or   
exclamation…not even a gasp. Heero at last meet Duo's eyes, "Why Duo?"  
Duo can only give back a questioning air.  
"Why didn't you…ask me? About my powers? You must have many questions…"  
Duo gives a small smile, "I don't want to ask if you're not ready to   
answer. Even if I'll never know, I understand…"  
A pause develops before Heero steps up to Duo,   
"No. I want you to know everything."   
He takes Duo's hand, "Everything about me…"  
  
~tbc~ 


	8. Chapter 8

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Pairings: *YAOI* 1+2 (mainly), 3+4  
WARNINGS: I really must warn you that this is NOT a happy ending...  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So…Duo Maxwell has been here?"  
  
"Yes, and he has taken our precious clover."  
  
"Clover?"  
  
"Hn, that disobedient apprentice, Wufei, released him from the cage."  
  
"What does that have to do with me? I only want to kill Maxwell…"   
  
"Then I'll give you the location of him and even a supply of   
bullets…but on one condition…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Kill the clover one too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The five scientists, who caged me, looked nationwide for children   
with magical powers. These sorcerer children were called "Clovers."   
Heero explains to Duo.  
"The most powerful ones they named Three-leaf Clovers and Four-leaf   
Clovers. They're so powerful that the scientists don't have what it   
takes to defeat them."  
  
"You're a Four-leaf Clover, aren't you?" Duo whispers.  
Heero nods, "That's why I'm always alone."  
"But can't you escape? You don't deserve a life like that, Heero!"   
Duo speaks harshly.  
Heero shakes his head sadly, "You don't understand. The scientists   
have the right to cage me. I'm nothing but danger to everyone…  
especially those closest to me."  
"What do you mean?" Duo questions.  
Heero takes a deep breath, "Years ago, I met a girl here, at   
Fairy Park. She was kind to me, even knowing my powers.   
She was special since I had no family or other friends to care about."   
Heero starts to tremble, "One night…She wanted to fly in the sky   
and of course, I helped her with her wish. But I…because   
I lost concentration…She fell and died…because of me…"   
Heero trembles violently, choking back a sob.  
  
'Heero…why won't you cry?' Duo embraces Heero tightly.  
"I have to be alone," Heero continues. "I have to…"  
"But…" Duo strains, "Aren't there other Clovers like you?"  
Again, Heero shakes his head, " The lesser Clovers were released.   
There was one Three-leaf Clover who was contained as me, but he was   
later released too because he held no threat.   
I still must be caged though…because I prove not my innocence."   
Heero glances at the mound in indication.  
  
Duo was furious, "Just because it was an accident! Argh!   
I just want to punch that Three-leaf guy and put him back in his   
cage so he can-"  
"You can't." Heero interrupts.  
"Eh? And why not?" Anger still evident in Duo's eyes.  
"Because Quatre's your best friend." Heero says defensively.   
"WHAT?! Quatre's the Three-leaf Clover?!" Surprise overtakes   
Duo's anger, "Great! Anybody else I know?" Duo jests.  
  
"The Two-leaf Clover is-" Heero's eyes went wide. "He's here!"  
Before Duo can react, bullets rain over them with a thunderous sound.   
He brings Heero down with him until the bullets ceases.   
Duo grunts as he pulls Heero closer to him.   
They're so vulnerable because of the open area.   
With that afterthought, Duo quickly hauls Heero to his feet   
and both runs into the depths of Fairy Park.  
  
The night grows even darker as the pair runs on. Duo curses under   
his breath as the bullets target them again. He leads Heero around   
a sharp corner, but they meet with a dead end.   
Duo frantically searches for an escape route, but stops at the sound   
of footsteps slowly coming towards them.  
When Duo turns around to face their assailant, he can't believe   
the face he's staring at right now.   
"Trowa? You're the Two-leaf Clover?"  
  
Trowa stiffens at the statement, but raises his gun in dead calmness.   
"Since you know what I am, there's no reason to let you live now."   
He averts his gaze on Heero, "But first I must eliminate the clover."   
The sound of a dismissed bullet shatters the silence.  
"Heero!" Duo shoves him out of the bullet's path. Heero feels the   
bullet passing by and into Duo's heart in a sickening sound.   
Heero gives out a soundless cry as he bends down and picks up   
Duo's fallen body. Duo forcefully flutters his eyes open, "Heero…"   
His hand shakily brings Heero's face closer to him.   
"I hope…you will find happiness…" He gives a bloody kiss on Heero's   
forehead before slumping into a forever rest.   
  
"Duo…" Heero weeps. His tears mesh with Duo's blood as he cradles   
the lifeless body. Heero's eyes graze towards Trowa, "You…"   
Heero whispers. "YOU…!" Heero screeches as he feels energy rising up in him.  
Trowa crumbles and grasps his chest in desperation.   
Pain! So much of Heero's pain and sorrow fill Trowa's entire body.   
He can feel his blood boiling and his breath shortening at Heero's   
force of emotion pulling him apart.  
  
Trowa smiles grimly at his state.   
'My only regret…is not telling my love how I feel.'  
His heart finally stops its beat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre sleeps soundly with only his heartbeat filling the silence.   
It's only a minute as his heart stops in response of another's heart   
dead. He snaps his eyes open in recognition, "TROWA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero leaves Trowa. He carries Duo's body with him as he flies away.   
He flies far away from the cities, countries…and even himself.   
Heero finally comes to a rest in a cavern nestled near the vast ocean.   
He's mesmerized by the huge rolling waves as each move in harmony.   
He watches the sunrise effecting its colours onto the surface of the water.   
If only Duo would still be there with him, so he can share all his experiences.  
  
'I hope…you will find happiness…' Duo's words echo in his mind.  
  
Heero gently places Duo on the cool cavern's surface and lies down   
beside him. He grasps Duo's hand as if hoping to find strength from it.   
  
The event brings the most saddening experience in his whole life,   
but even then…  
'I did find happiness Duo…it was with you.' Heero closes his eyes.   
'Even though it didn't last long…Even if it was only brief…At least   
I got the chance to feel it before I die.'   
Heero smiles the last time before he plunges into a deep sleep.   
A sleep he will never awake because Duo is waiting for Heero on   
the other side. That's where Heero intends to be…in Duo's arms forever. 


	9. Epilogue

My Four-Leaf Clover  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
~~~~~~~~Wufei's POV~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I offer my last bouquet of flowers on the last grave.  
I stand alone in a large beautiful meadow. The meadow is full of   
flowers, fresh grass, and even clovers. I gaze mournfully again at   
the three graves: Duo, Trowa and Heero.   
Before I got here to give my respect, someone was already here.   
The person cried over the loss of his friends, especially Trowa.   
It was no doubt that it was Quatre Winner I saw. In my heart,   
I know that Quatre does not have any strength or will to go on.   
Soon I will meet yet another grave.  
I clench my fists in anger. It was all my fault!   
If I hadn't put Heero in danger…Brought Trowa to his death…  
Give the mourning that Quatre shouldn't deserve…  
  
All Clovers are lost…except for me.  
  
I am a One-leaf Clover. The most useless and powerless one.   
I am lucky to be free, but I wanted to help the other Clovers   
to find their happiness. That is why I became the scientists'   
assistant, so I can help them, especially Heero.   
I tried to give all what I can, but the only result from me was   
failure.   
  
"It's all my fault," I say hoarsely, "IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sweet little clovers  
Lay on the barren world  
No grass to tread upon   
And no flowers to meet  
  
Four leaf clovers  
Please bear your charm  
Wishing for happiness  
Wanting but happiness  
  
Clovers and clovers  
Found sunshine in its leaves  
Where it will stay  
And die within the clovers' weep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~end~ 


End file.
